


Horse Riding

by valorikei



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [14]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sex Toys, Sex on a Horse, VK Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/valorikei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #18: Pairing Order: RusAme / Prompt: "Riding" horses in more ways than one. Toys used. / Rating: M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horse Riding

"How do you like it?" Alfred asked, clinging to Ivan's arm as the couple wandered through the tall fields, sunflowers greeting them everywhere they turned. His boyfriend chuckled, ruffling Alfred's soft wheat hair as they approached the stables.

"You know I love your farms," Ivan replied casually, jerking to a halt suddenly. Startled, Alfred turned to meet him-

"Mh!" he gasped when their lips collided, Ivan scooping him up into his arms when Alfred pulled back a ways. The younger nation squirmed and laughed, being held only by strong arms wrapped around his thighs. "Heyy, put me down! I should be the one carrying you!"

"Nyet," Ivan grinned as he lifted his love away, Alfred's laughter ruining any of the threats he tried to make. They made their way to the stables, Ivan hoisting Alfred up onto the ledge of a window when they were inside. "Besides, you will be glad I carried you when we have finished."

"Oh yeah?" Alfred smirked, kicking his legs as he watched Ivan ready his prized stallion, a beautiful creature named Hero, for him to ride and then another horse for Ivan to mount. "Why? We gunna have some fun?"

"Of course," Ivan grinned as he pulled out long coils of rope and an impressively sculpted dildo. Alfred grinned darkly, starting to unbutton his fly.

* * *

"O-ooohh, f _uck_ ," Alfred groaned weakly as he mounted Hero, the strong beast held still by Ivan's steady hand. His slickened and loosened walls made sliding down a bit easier, but just the thickness of the fake cock stretched him so pleasurably. "Oh fuck, I'm so fucking ready, yessss…!"

"You are so excitable," Ivan teased with a grin, letting Alfred get settled before he started binding his naked flesh, making sure his love would stay securely on the saddle while the rode. The rope fastened Alfred enough so he wouldn't fall off, but was loose enough to let him bounce on the thick cock impaling him. "And we have not even left yet."

The keening, weak little whine that Alfred gave him in response nearly made Ivan want to take him down and fuck him into the hay, but he had much more control over himself than that. With a grace that came only with countless years of practice, Ivan mounted his horse and took up the Hero's lead, whistling a command.

They set out into the fields, starting slow so Alfred could get adjusted to the bump and bounce in Hero's step and how the force made him jostle on the dildo inside him. "Nnngh, oh Ivan, fuccckk… L-let's go faster, c-come onnn!"

Ivan smirked, the hand in his pocket smoothing over the remote he had hidden there earlier. "Are you sure you are ready? You do not want to walk for a bit more?"

"N-no, come onnn, it's gotta've been like, fucking  _hours_  I've had this up me, I need to get off, c-c'monnn!" Alfred pleaded, his pretty blue eyes rolled up to look at the sky as he shakily tried to ride the cock himself, grunting and whimpering whenever it brushed against something  _good._  Ivan grinned.

"If you insist," he shrugged, and then clicked his horse into a quick trot, Hero following behind. Almost instantly Alfred sunk forward on his stallion, giving little shouts of ecstasy as the cock bumped and ground deeper inside of him. Ivan smiled, watching Alfred's pleasured face and body twitch and spasm. Licking his lips, he slowly turned the dial in his hand, loving the way Alfred's eyes shot open and he shouted.

"I-Ivan! Oh-oh Go—!" his words choked in his throat, his tongue lolling out as Ivan signaled the horses into a run, Alfred shouting and moaning behind him. The younger nation caved under his pleasure, trembling uncontrollably. "Ivan, st-stop! Stop, it's too mu-uuch!"

Almost instantly the whirring ended and the horses came to a stop, and the next thing Alfred knew Ivan was pulling him down for Hero, catching him in those strong arms. "Did you enjoy your ride?"

"I-Ivan, you-" he started, his gaping hole twitching from having been stretched so wide. The Russian smirked and practically flung Alfred down onto the dirt amidst the sunflowers. He lay him out and kissed him passionately, filling his hole with something bigger, warmer….

"I love you," he murmured, picking up right from where they had stopped.


End file.
